


A Marine Biologist, A Fish Man, and a Blooming Romance

by inmyopinion



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, M/M, Marine Biologist Kujo Jotaro, Other, Short & Sweet, help me, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: Jotaro gets transported someone far from home, and meets someone that sparks something within him.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Prince Sidon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Marine Biologist, A Fish Man, and a Blooming Romance

Jotaro wasn’t a stranger to the fantastical. It would be odd of him to be opposed to the idea; after having seen his fair share of Stands—including his own—he swore many things wouldn’t be too odd to him.

Except for when he woke up in Hyrule.

His memories before his arrival blank save for three key things: he was in his office, it was late at night, and Jolyne was blasting the same My Chemical Romance album for the third time that day. Other than that, he awoke with his memories blurred, waking up to a thin, silky blanket over his body and a chandelier dangling above him, decorated with ornate details made from unfamiliar shells. Had he been dragged to another beach resort? 

Well, that’s what he thought. All his sleepy attempts at thought were interrupted by a pair of voices.

“Is he awake?” one voice asked, soft and gentle.

“Maybe he is. Let’s check,” said the other, clearly having a strong voice despite the lowered volume in his tone.

While Jotaro wanted to sit up, check up on just who brought him there, his entire body froze as two figures loomed over him. Though they stood tall, possessing some humanlike qualities, it was apparent they weren’t human at all. In fact, they reminded Jotaro of Red Snappers, mostly because of their color, the subtle layer of scales mixing in with what seemed to be blank, white flesh. Considering how wide his eyes had gotten, he was sure the pair had gained the answer to their questions. But that did nothing to ease his ideas, wondering where he was, what was going on—and it was as if the taller of the two read his mind.

“You’re not familiar with this area, aren’t you?” the taller of the pair asked, smiling. “I’m Sidon, prince of the Zora.” His head tilted towards the other across from him, Jotaro’s eyes following to see a more feminine face with flushed cheeks. “She’s Mairu, one of our maids.”

Had Jotaro not been toughened up over the years, he may have passed out in shock. Instead, he nodded, sat up, and felt Sidon give him one firm pat on the back. All the while, he did a quick survey of the room: it was without glass windows, chilly air from the surrounding water flowing inside the room that seemed made of more shells. Well, something shell-like. Though this had him uneasy at first, he glanced up, his eyes meeting with Sidon’s toothy grin. Oddly enough, the sight of the other calmed him.

“We found you on a nearby beach, but you weren’t wet at all. We dusted you off, brought you here, and you’ve been out cold for at least a day. I—” Sidon paused with his mouth agape for a moment. “I don’t know your name yet, stranger. Where do you come from?”

“It’s Jotaro Kujo. I’m from Japan, but don’t understand how I got here.” He would have smiled, but his confusion about the situation had him too surprised to show any excitement. The other didn’t seem to mind.

“Interesting name. Haven’t heard of Japan,” Sidon said with a small nod. “Well, Jotaro, why don’t I show you around later? We can let you stay here until you get things sorted out.”

Well, who was Jotaro to refuse the offer? Nodding, he was left alone to rest but would soon find himself roaming the area the Zoras stayed in.

The area was fascinating, to say the least. It was nothing like Jotaro had ever seen before; the domain was like a castle of sorts; all the residents stayed underwater. The bedroom that Jotaro stayed in was apparently one for guests who couldn’t survive in water, though there wasn’t much else that could cater to Jotaro’s needs. The area was made for the Zora, and no one else, and it was all intensely fascinating to witness it happen. That’s why Jotaro didn’t think twice about asking for writing materials, wanting to note down everything he could for his return to Japan. Well, his hope for a return. For now, he’d have to take notes on all that interested him.

And what interested him most was the Sidon man. Fish? Zora.

Though Sidon was of royal status, the Zora seemed so laid-back and carefree, pursuing whatever duties he had without much worry or stress. Often, Jotaro would sit by the edge of a structure, observing how the Zoras behaved in the water, even beginning conversations if approached. But on days when Sidon swam around, Jotaro struggled to compose his thoughts, instead opting to watch the Zora swim around. His movements all seemed so calculated, so graceful, making it a shock to Jotaro that Sidon simply swam without much thought. Sometimes the prince would swim for a few minutes, most of the time up to an hour, and Jotaro would watch this display for a week.

Maybe two.

Almost a month.

 _Shit. Have I really been gone for that long?_ The question lingered in the back of Jotaro’s mind, ending up with him not noticing that a certain someone suddenly jumped from the water up to the spot next to him. No, it took a tap on the shoulder that startled Jotaro before realizing that Sidon was sitting next to him. It was only when the Zora stayed near that their extreme height difference was evident; being a whole foot and a half taller, Sidon was a sight to behold.

“You stay here a lot,” Sidon pointed out, though not in a way to ridicule Jotaro.

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to go,” Jotaro said with a sigh, letting his jacket fall to his elbows, the soft breeze making him shiver as it hit his back.

“Well, one of the Zora can take you into the mainland.” Sidon pointed towards land off in the distance, his glance turning back towards Jotaro. “But you don’t want to, do you?”

Jotaro nodded slowly. “I’m still trying to process things, I guess.”

“You’ve been here for a while now, though.”

“It’s still different from where I’m from.” Jotaro pulled off his cap, running his fingers through his hair as he reminisced about all he had back home. “Especially with your kind. I’ve never seen anyone like you.” Unable to help himself, he smiled. Though he knew it could come off as mere fascination, anyone paying closer attention would notice a bit of admiration in his tone.

Admittedly, he liked Sidon in ways he couldn’t quite express.

“And I’ve never seen anyone with clothes like yours.” Scooting closer, Sidon tugged slightly on Jotaro’s jacket, feeling the fabric underneath his fingertips. “Why do you never take this thing off?”

Jotaro clicked his tongue. Good question. “I—hm.” How should he answer? There were a plethora of reasons he rarely took the thing off unless it needed a wash. Racking his mind, he let his first thought slip past his lips while he looked away: “It’s all I have to remind me of back home. Gets lonely here.”

Silence. Had it not been for the water rushing about, others swimming and diving through them at unfathomable speeds, and it would be deafening.

“That’s how you feel,” Sidon murmured to himself, nodding slowly. “Is that so?”

A cough. “It is.”

Unexpectedly, Jotaro didn’t notice how Sidon reached down for his hand, eyes going wide as soon as he felt warm flesh against him. Followed by a tight squeeze, Jotaro’s cheeks grew warm, and his Sidon’s gaze returned to Jotaro’s.

“Let’s talk more often, alright?” Sidon asked, suddenly grinning wide, seemingly not noticing how flustered Jotaro seemed as he stood up. “Want to have dinner together later?”

Gawking, Jotaro didn’t take the words in until moments later. “Sure.”

And Sidon hopped off into the water, leaving Jotaro at a loss for words, with something to think over with a flutter in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! hope you liked this! your kudos and comments are appreciated :DD
> 
> i take writing commissions!! if you liked this work and want to commission me for any neat little writing, feel free to contact me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/tomokoseph)


End file.
